


A Date with David Sandburg

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henri gets ready for his date with David and then picks him up at the loft where he is staying with Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with David Sandburg

**Author's Note:**

> This short story takes place after TSbBS and assumes that Blair is a Detective in Major Crimes and is in a commited relationship with Jim (although Blair does not make an appearence in this story). This series is inspired by pictures of actor GM with short hair. Those prictures are what gave birth to David Sandburg, Blair's cousin from Boston. 
> 
> Warning: m/m, minor smarm, and reference to a tradgedy in Henri's past.

## A Date with David Sandburg

by Scorpio

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and no infringment is intended. David, Brent and Tarell however, are all mine. 

* * *

A Date with David Sandburg  
by Scorpio 

Detective Henri Brown glared fiercely at his smirking youngest sibling, and only brother Brent Brown and snorted indignantly at his giggling six and a half year old son Tarell Brown. What, he asked himself, was _so_ funny about him going out on a date? When neither of the Brown men backed down at his intimidation tactics, Henri sighed dejectedly and turned to face the mirror so he could make last minute adjustments to his outfit. 

Actually, his son and brother were happy for him. After Tarell's mother Janice had died suddenly in a car accident only months after the child had been born, Brent had immediately transferred to Rainier University and moved in with his older brother to 'help out' in exchange for 'shelter and funds'. The two Brown brothers had five sisters, with Henri as the eldest sibling and Brent as the baby. They were, according to their father, the bookends on a shelf full of girl stories. Henri smiled. He never could have made it to this point without Brent's love and support. 

When Janice had died so suddenly, Henri's world shattered, leaving him and his son surrounded by the razor sharp shards. Brent had effectively swept up the broken pieces and helped Henri learn to live again. With his brother's encouragement, Henri had started to date again a few years ago. While he had met and enjoyed spending his time with some wonderful ladies, he'd find that after a while, he'd begin to compare them to his long lost Janice. So, slowly, the dates had dribbled down to a complete stop. Now, for the first time in over six months, Henri had a date. 

With David Sandburg. 

Henri had never dated a man before. It wasn't an option he had considered since junior highschool when he'd had a crush on the wrestling team's star athlete. And truth be told, he was nervous about it. 

He had confided to Brent, just as he did with everything. Surprisingly, Brent had been okay with it. He just wanted his older brother to be happy again, and if that happiness was with another guy, so be it. 

Yeah, Henri Brown, Major Crimes Detective was a lucky guy,... and he knew it. 

...o0O0o... 

Henri could feel the butterflies in his stomach start in on some acrobatics routines as he made his way down the hall to the door marked 307. Once there he took a deep breath to steady his rattled nerves and raised his hand to knock. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Jim Ellison's grinning face. Henri almost had heart failure. 

"Dammit Jim! Give a man some warning before you just yank the door open. My veins are getting too old for surprises like that." 

Henri watched the grin change into a self satisfied smirk. Shaking his head, Henri promised himself that he'd talk to Blair about that. Ellison was getting just a little too cocky, and if anyone could knock that attitude out of the ex-Rangers head, it was Hairboy. 

Stepping into the loft, Henri looked around, but he didn't see Blair or David. His nerves jumped a little at that. Closing the door behind him, he followed Jim into the kitchen where some type of delicious smelling stew was simmering in a big pot. 

"Hey Jim. Uh,... where are the Sandburg's?" 

Jim grinned again before answering. 

"Blair should be home any minute. He just ran to the store for a loaf of fresh bread to go with the left-overs. David's in Blairs old room getting ready." 

Henri leaned over Jim's shoulder to glance in the pot at the left-overs and snorted with amusement. Blair's leftovers looked and smelled better than anything he had ever cooked, even when his cooking was being offered up fresh. And for all of Brent's shinning qualities, cooking just wasn't one of them. 

"So, do I need to act like the over-protective father figure and lay out some ground rules for your date?" 

Henri shot his smirking friend the finger. 

"Ha-ha. You're a funny man Ellison. Just don't quit your day job." 

Jim chuckled and Henri couldn't help but smile back at him. It was amazing what several years of living with Blair had done to the man. Henri remembered a time when he figured Ellison's face would break if he tried to crack a smile. 

"Whatever Jim, just don't send Naomi after me. I like the woman, but damn, she's... freaky." 

Jim laughed again, but this time it had a decidedly conspiratorial tone to it. He made a big production out of looking around to see if anyone was listening and then crooked a finger at Henri. Amused, Henri played along and leaned forward to whisper at Jim. 

"What man? What is it?" 

Jim did a quick, and patently obvious peek over his shoulder before whispering back. 

" _All_ the Sandburg's are freaky. I figured I'd let you in on that little secret seeing how you seem to be falling under the 'Spell' as well." 

Henri graced Jim with his best 'Humor the Lunatic' expression and nodded sagely. 

"Uh, huh." 

"No, no, Henri. I'm serious. The 'Spell' is a Sandburg thing and they all can do it. It makes a man's good sense leak out the end of his dick so that they can more easily wrap you around their little fingers. Take it from someone who knows and run while you still can." 

Henri leaned back and let out a big belly laugh. He had, over the years, heard Jim and Blair's relationship described many ways. Some of them good, some of them bad. But never, ever had he come across one that was so on target as _that_ one. And it had come out of Jim's own mouth at that. Blair _did_ have the bigger man wrapped around his little finger and when Jim started pawing Hairboy, it _was_ as if his common sense leaked out the end of his dick. 

But Henri knew himself well and he knew that he would never fall under this supposed 'Sandburg Spell of Love'. It was a ridiculous notion, anyway, and he was sure that Jim was just trying to mess with him. 

Suddenly, a soft noise over to his left caught his attention. He turned around to look and the world fell away. Standing before him was a vision worthy of an angel fallen from the heavens above. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. 

David Sandburg's short curls were shining with auburn highlights in the soft light of the loft. His bright blue eyes sparkled with good humor and cheer, and his full lips were curved into an inviting smile. 

He wore a thick cashmere sweater in a lovely shade of burnished dark red and tight faded jeans that hugged his hips and ass wonderfully. Henri's cock twitched in appreciation of the overwhelming beauty of the man walking towards him. 

"Hey, Henri. I'm ready to go man. Just let me grab my jacket." 

Suddenly speechless, Henri just smiled wider. David grabbed a thick ski-style jacket off of the hook by the door and quickly pulled it on. Smiling, he turned and looped his arm through Henri's and then lead them both towards the door. 

"See ya later Jim. Tell Blair not to worry or wait up." 

With that encouraging statement, David pulled open the loft door and gently herded Henri out into the hallway. Just before the door at 307 closed, Henri heard Jim's voice ghosting out to him. 

"doomed... the 'Spell' has got him good, doomed I tell you, doomed..." 

Henri just chuckled softly and admitted, if only to himself, that perhaps, just perhaps mind you, that Jim Ellison was right. 

The End: A Date with David Sandburg 


End file.
